


I’m Glad You’re Here For Me

by jaystjames



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angsty Sam, Blam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystjames/pseuds/jaystjames
Summary: Season 5 AU!Sam unable to find a job, and he loses his way but Blaine is there to help him
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I’m Glad You’re Here For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a lot sadder than I intended it be. Klaine are NOT together in this fic!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

We all have those moments where life was just too hard to bear. Like most, some of us, never know what to do but turn to something unhealthy. That’s what happened to Sam. 

Sam, was always the glue that held everyone together, He was allowed to be whoever he wanted to, And with Blaine as his best friend. He could relax. 

Blaine and Sam had just moved to New York, in hopes to excel. With Sam’s love for art and Blaine’s for musical theatre. New York seemed to be the best choice. Of course just like any other move, finding a job was hard. But also they had friends there like Rachel, Santana, Kurt and also Mercedes. So the move was going to be slightly easier.

Blaine was already accepted into NYADA, So he had his time and education under control, All Sam needed to do was get a job. After all New York was not cheap. Especially with Sam being dyslexic, It was a lot harder, and you couldn’t say ‘Just get a job’ It was a lot harder than that.

Sam, was having no luck. Every interview he had seemed to end just like the last. He couldn’t understand why he was having such luck. He wanted to seem hopeful, but after each no, the darkness inside him grew. 

He didn’t want to be homeless again, and he wanted to show everyone that he could take care of himself . He wanted to get his own place. He could see how he annoyed Kurt, and everyone else. He wanted to show himself and his talents. Yet, it seemed far fetch at this point. 

The only person who was there was his best friend Blaine. Blaine was the one who sang him to sleep when it all got too much and was the one who’d read him Star Wars fanfiction. Blaine was the one who’d encourage him and cheer him up. It was also sure to say he thought about Blaine a lot.

Sam had never questioned his sexuality until the previous year when he found out Blaine had a crush on him. Sam had a crush on him too but he dismissed it as he was scared.

After, yet another bad interview, Sam went straight to the bar that sat at the end of the street. He lost count after the fourth shot. In fact he forgot where he was. Blaine was worried about Sam and after not receiving a text from him all day he decided he needed to go and find him. It didn’t take him long and there in the bar he saw Sam sat alone.

“Sam!” He called as he entered the bar, Sam looked up slowly. His eyes were dark and he looked rough.

Blaine sat next to Sam, silence filled the space between them.

“I’m useless” Sam whispered.

“No,” Blaine uttered.

“Then why haven’t I got a job” Sam spoke angrily.

Blaine was taken aback by Sam’s outburst and it made him jump a little.

“I can’t even be nice to my friends, I’m such a bad person, God!” Sam exclaimed rubbing his temples. 

“Sam don’t say that” Blaine sighed. But Sam replied quickly.

“No, I can. I know I annoy, Kurt, You and everyone by couch surfing, I’m really trying to get my own place. I really fucking trying and I can’t even get a job” He paused, “Hell, I can’t even get someone to love me” 

“Sam, I’m sure you’ll find the perfect gi-“ Blaine began.

“I don’t want some random girl, I want you Blaine!” Sam shouted. The pair were both stunned into silence.

“I just want you” Sam cried. 

Blaine pulled Sam into a hug. He still had feelings for Sam, he was going to tell him. 

“Look at me Sam” Blaine said softly. Sam looked at Blaine, Slowly they both leaned in and they kissed. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, just a soft one, a warm one, one that made Sam feel less alone.

“Let’s get you home” Blaine said. He walked Sam up the apartment wall and opened the door and helped him in. He earned a glare from Kurt and Rachel who were sat on the sofa, Rachel tried to speak but Blaine quickly spoke

“Don’t even think about it” 

Blaine laid Sam on the bed in the spare room and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

The pain in Sam’s head told him that he should have stopped drinking long before you came along. Blinking a couple times, he saw that he was in the spare room. He grabbed the water and pill Blaine had left on the table. He took the pills before, drinking all the water. 

He got up slowly looking for Blaine, who he found in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for last night.” Sam said, after a couple minutes. Blaine came around to him and his neck, his body immediately relaxed.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything Sam, you’re going through a hard time” Blaine replied softly, before embracing Sam into a hug “I’m gonna be here for you every step of the way because I love you” he continued.

“You really mean that?” Sam asked

“Of course” Blaine replied pulling Sam into a kiss.

“I’m glad you’re here for me” Sam whispered.


End file.
